


Owen's Shot

by merryghoul



Series: Fan Flashworks [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: comment_fic, Community: fan_flashworks, Episode: s02e06 Reset, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The extraordinarily mundane yet new life of Doctor Owen Harper, MD.  "Reset" fix-it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owen's Shot

**Author's Note:**

> fan_flashworks challenge: do over  
> comment_fic: team, Owen didn't die

Owen's shot. But instead of falling to the ground, he stays on his feet and coughs mists of blood.

Jack shoots Doctor Aaron Copley in the head. Copley dies instantly. Owen's still alive. 

Martha sits Owen on the ground. "Don't try to stand up yet, Owen. You'll start to feel dizzy and you may do more harm to your body."

"I know." Owen coughs more blood.

Gwen calls the police on her comm link. "This is PC Cooper. I have two men down. One man was shot in the head in self defence and the other's been shot in the right lung. I need an ambulance now. Please hurry!"

 

The ambulance takes Owen to the Royal Cardiff Infirmary. The rest of Torchwood can't get in the ambulance with him, as they have to stay to talk with police about the Pharm (or at least what they can reveal) as well as the death of Doctor Copley.

The police agree with Jack—Jack's shooting of Copley was in self-defence.

Owen's rushed to the emergency room. The trauma surgeon working on Owen removes the bullet and repairs his lung.

Owen's on a ventilator for the rest of the night.

His mother is alerted about his hospital stay. She doesn't bother to attempt to be by Owen's side.

 

The next day, Owen's outfitted with a chest tube to inflate his lung. He's told to sit in a chair to help his lung heal faster. With nothing coming through the Rift and nothing happening in the Cardiff area, the rest of the team goes to the hospital to visit him. Before they visit Owen, Tosh stops by the gift shop and buys a bouquet of flowers with a mylar balloon attached to it.

"Good old Tosh," Owen says as the team is walking tin his hospital room. "Bringing me things I don't need."

"I've got good news, Owen," Martha says. "UNIT gave me an extension with Torchwood Three. I'll be taking over your job for the next three weeks. It should give you time to recover."

"Thank you, Martha." He studies her body as the rest of the team is talking to him.

"Are you okay, Owen?" Gwen asks. She grabs his hand. They look at each other.

"It's over, Gwen. Rhys won." Only Gwen hears Owen saying this.

"I know. I can't be concerned about my teammate who could've died?"

"Yes, but not like that."

Tosh looks at Owen. She grins.

"Thanks for the flowers and balloon, Tosh."

Jack walks to Owen's side. 

"Listen," Owen says, "I know we've had our arguments, but thanks, Jack, for saving my life."

"I wouldn't replace someone that works as hard as you do. Well, whenever you actually work." 

"Aww."

"Hey, Ianto, aren't you going to say anything to Owen?"

"I'm not sure if I can, Jack."

"Why not? Owen's alive!"

"It would be better if Owen was dead, sir. That way I wouldn't have to speak ill of him."

 

During Owen's hospital stay, a rehabilitator works with Owen to help him breathe through his rebuilt lung. Eventually Owen is able to walk around again. In a week's time, Owen has his chest tube taken out of his body and is sent home. He has to rest at home for two weeks before going back to Torchwood. And even after home rest, he has to wait three more months until he can do more physical things with Torchwood.

One day, as Owen is resting at his new flat (he moved while Jack was absent from Torchwood), there's a knock at his door. It's Tosh. She's brought a pizza and a few rentals from a movie rental place.

"What are you doing here, Tosh?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I thought you'd be bored and you'd be a bit hungry."

"Come in, Tosh."

Tosh puts in one of the movies in Owen's DVD player. Over the pizza and the movie, Tosh talks about how demanding Jack's been of her ever since Owen was shot and Martha's joined Torchwood as well as how Gwen hasn't invited her to be a bridesmaid—she thinks it's because of the affair Gwen had with Owen, but she's not sure. Owen zones out, focusing on the movie.

"…you know, you said you'd take me out on a date before you were shot."

"What?"

"I said you said you'd take me out on a date before you were shot."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I did say that. I was jealous of something and I decided to cave in and date you. I'm not sure what. I don't think I want to remember."

"Oh, yeah, the day where we lost a day of our memories."

"I still think we had too much to drink at a pub, Tosh."

"I don't know, Owen. I don't remember having anything on my breath after that day. So…does this count as our first date?"

"If you say so, Tosh. But how about another date? A date where you don't have to pull in overtime at Torchwood and before I have to go back to work. Deal?"

Tosh shakes his hand. "Deal."

 

Except for the team saying their goodbyes to Martha and the date Owen and Tosh had before Owen came back to non-active work in the Hub, things at Torchwood are back to normal. Owen takes the elevator down to the Hub, takes off his jacket, puts on his doctor's jacket, turns on his computers, and pretends to read _Gray's Anatomy_ when he's really reading the latest issue of _Detective Comics._

Owen shrugs as he reads his comic book. He's back in his other home.


End file.
